Total Drama World War: Episode II
by Fernando Corona
Summary: Last Time on Total Drama World War! With Russia and China building a new military alliance and causing trouble around the world, all your favorite TD/RR characters have decided to take up arms and begin training to become the soldiers that will put a stop to the Communist International. What methods do they use? How will they hold up? Find out now on TOTAL... DRAMA... WORLD WAR!
**Disclaimer:** This Fanfiction contains references to things and events that may be offensive or disturbing to some readers. The goal of this Fanfic is strictly for entertainment, I apologize if anything here offends anyone, please just bear with me on this.

 **Timeline:** This Fanfiction takes place after the Ridonculous Race, sometime in the near future. In this case, starting out 4 days after Episode 1 takes place.

 **Canon:** In this Canon, Owen/Duncan/Heather/Cameron/Mike/Sky/Cadets are the official winners.

 **TOTAL DRAMA WORLD WAR**

 **Episode 2 - The Gathering Storm Part 2**

 ***** **Opening Theme Song** **:** _ **BAND OF BROTHERS MAIN THEME**_ *****

* Friday, Day 5 of Basic Training 0500 Hours. A cool summer morning, as everyone rests after extensive running and stretching the day before, Brick along with Senior Cadets McGurrin, Jeddis, & Fairlie as instructed by Chef, prepare to sound the alarm to awaken the sleeping cadets when suddenly, the doors of both barracks are opened. To their surprise, Scott, Shawn, Ezekiel, Rodney, Jasmine, Albertha, & Sugar are already awake, in their Training Uniforms and report in. Knowing what was in store for them, they got up extra early due to excitement. Not knowing what else to do, Chef signals them to stand to the side and wait for the others giving the go-ahead to the senior cadets to sound the alarm. Once they do so, everyone quickly gets up, dressed, and heads outside into ready positions*

CHEF

Alright soldiers listen up! Hope you're all ready for something great today. Now, for 4 days you've all been training physically, mentally, and spiritually, to prepare for war. And as y'all should know by now like those 7 early birds, (points to Scott, Shawn, Ezekiel, Rodney, Jasmine, Albertha, & Sugar), today after you all complete your early morning jog and stretches, will begin training with weaponry! You will all be tested on your accuracy, precision, and will be observed on what you do best with which will give us an idea on which type weapon you will be assigned with when y'all complete your training and are sent into combat. Good news for some of you, y'all are not strictly limited to infantry although it is recommended. About 2 new programs have been made available for us as well, the new Panzer Corps where those interested will be trained on how to operate and maintain tanks & armour, and the Air Force, where y'all will be trained in manning, maintaining, and equipping aircraft. Anyone interested in either one of these 2 programs report to me after your morning exercises. Now (blows whistle) everyone get into your columns and begin your morning jogs! As always no breakfast if anyone falls behind!

* As the TD/RR cadets begin their morning 5k jog, some converse on whether to stay in the Army/Waffen-SS, or to join the Panzer Corps or the Air Force*

TOPHER (To Justin)

Hey Justin think I should try out for the Panzer Corps?

JUSTIN

If you want I guess, but aren't you already trying to get into the SS?

TOPHER

Well yeah but think about it, me inside a tank driving around the front, blasting the crap out of everyone and everything that gets in my way, besides my beautiful face would be completely protected by the tank's armor.

JUSTIN (Thinking)

Hmm yeah you're right, as infantry it will be extremely difficult for me to keep my sexy cheekbones and hot bod intact maybe I should join the Panzers as well.

DAVE (Overhearing)

A tank? No way since those things are always moving on anything but paved roads, there is no chance those things are kept clean.

EVA

Shut up just keep running so can be done with this and move on to the more interesting stuff.

SHAWN (To Dave)

Yeah man build up some muscles if you ever want to impress Sky or anyone else.

DAVE

Hey I said I was over her! Stop thinking that I still like her!

JASMINE

You obviously still like her mate, we all know.

DAVE

(Screams) Stop let's just get this over with already please!

* After the morning exercises are complete, those who made up their minds go to Chef to ask about the Panzer Corps or the Air Force while everyone else heads to the washrooms for their showers. Later during breakfast, the 7 early birds are still very excited about finally getting started in weapons training*

JASMINE

Alright mates, who is ready to see me as the best shot out of all of us?

SCOTT

You wish! I'm the best shot here, how often did you say you went on a hunt? Every once in awhile. For me and Albertha it's practically an everyday thing for us back at the farm! Even so, I was always killing more critters than her.

ALBERTHA (Jealous)

He was, even Pappy said that if he kept it up, the Army would want to enlist him as a sniper. Who knew we'd actually be doing just that?

SHAWN

Coincidence?

JASMINE

I think not.

RODNEY

Anyway… what do you guys think they'll make us shoot first?

EZEKIEL

I hope we start with arrows eh, that's my specialty.

SUGAR

Didn't you hit your mama with an arrow once during your audition tape?

EZEKIEL

Oh yeah, me and my dad got her to the hospital and they took hours because of my mom's fear of doctors eh. But she's doing fine now thankfully.

ALBERTHA

Alright alright back to our little tussle, like we discussed on Monday, we would see who has the best shot during training, later during the war whoever gets the most kills wins remember?

JASMINE

Oh right thanks for reminding us mate, got a bit off topic there. As agreed whoever gets the most kills by the end of the day during the war will get whatever he or she asks for, while the loser has to wash all our uniforms & polish our boots.

SUGAR

Hey I don't remember that last part.

JASMINE

Oh yeah I just added that, good call right?

SCOTT

No fair you can change the rules because you came up with this! We have to make this an official challenge!

COURTNEY (Overhearing from another table runs over)

I knew something like this would happen (pulls out a piece of paper & a pen) write down the terms for this "challenge" y'all are having and sign it. That way if anyone gets out of line, they won't be rewarded.

* Jasmine writes down the rules while everyone watches to make sure she doesn't write anything they don't agree with behind their backs. After she finishes, everyone signs it making the challenge official with Courtney acting as mediator*

JASMINE

OK mates it's official, Courtney do you mind keeping this somewhere safe for us?

COURTNEY

Sure ok (Whispers to Jasmine as she leaves) just between us, I'm rooting for you.

* Later at the shooting range, the cadets begin their training with pistols, since the range is not big enough to accommodate everyone, they all take turns. After everyone has had a shot, they are then trained with shotguns, assault rifles, machine guns etc. Everyone is trained rigorously including supposed non-combatants such as the Medics & Engineers just in case they are either attacked themselves, or incase manpower begins to run low and they need to be called into arms. After having a chance to shoot at least one of everything, the majority of the cadets seem to be having a rather good time at firing the weapons while others see this part of their training as just another step towards the inevitable. After everyone finishes, Chef calls them to attention to survey their scores*

CHEF

Alright, hope you all had a chance to test out our accuracy because man a lot of y'all could use more training. However if y'all look around, you maggots may be surprised to have shooting rivals during the war, I've written down the possible rivalries for every weapon fired, they are as follows: you all did exceptionally well with pistols, Shotgun topshots are Izzy, Owen, Rodney, Rock, Spud, Ennui, & Jason. For Assault Rifles: Izzy, Justin, Noah, Crimson, Vivi, Mike, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Lightning, Jo, Jasmine, Jacques, Josee, Sky & Cloud. Sniper rifles: Jasmine, Shawn, & Scott above all. Everyone else scored average, your training will continue until everyone is considered a topshot. But for now today's training will be cut short due to today's Documentary Special.

ZOEY

We are watching a documentary now Master Chief? With all due respect sir it's about 12:30 PM, we usually watch documentaries/newsreels at about 8:00 PM.

CHEF

Yes I know but this documentary is about less than 6 hours long and Mexican President Corona has ordered us to watch it saying it could be enlightening. Now everyone head for the cinema and take your seats this should be something good, hurry if we want to be on time for dinner!

* Once everyone arrives at the Cinema and gets into their desired seats, the room goes dark and the projector starts rolling, the documentary shown to the cadets is one President Corona discovered as an early teen called: **Adolf Hitler The Greatest Story NEVER Told** From beginning to end the documentary reveals many things the cadets never knew as well as other things they never thought were true. After the informative documentary concluded, the cadets left the cinema questioning whether or not everything they were taught at school was true. As instructed after the documentary, everyone heads to the Mess Hall for dinner some still shaky about what they saw*

ELLODY

So everything we know is wrong?!

MARY

Well… I guess about World War II, everything else is correct but still, I always knew there was something they didn't want us to know.

ZOEY (Sitting in front of them)

Who knew all that could stay hidden for so long?

VIVI

It really makes you question everything you know doesn't it?

MIKE

Yeah, my Grandfather fought on the side of the Allies and I was proud of him because of the stories he used to tell me but after seeing that documentary and seeing how things really are nowadays I ask myself, was the Allied victory in 1945 really worth it?

* Everyone shrugs*

CHEF (Enters Mess Hall)

Attention Soldiers! I hope the Greatest Story NEVER Told lived up to its title for all of you. Now I hope y'all have a better idea of what exactly we are fighting for. Now finish up your dinner, and please head back to the cinema for tonight's newsreel, it has been said that today's news could be relieving to some, but shocking for others.

TRENT

Excuse me Master Chief, what exactly do you mean by relieving?

CHEF

Y'all are just going to have to see for yourselves. For now finish up and go now, time is something we don't have in times like this!

* Not wanting to suffer possible consequences, the cadets quickly finish their food and head back to the cinema to watch the newsreel. After everyone takes their seats and the room darkens the television projector starts*

NEWS ANCHOR LLOYD EDWARDS

Hello and welcome back to CNN World News. On today's news bulletin, it appears that the Russian Federation has undergone a transition of power, as President Vladimir Putin has been ousted out of power by extreme leftist General Mikhail Suvorov, who quickly used his strong political & military knowledge to dismantle the Russian Government and used the Red Army to reconquer the Nation's lost by Russia back in 1991, after achieving this he declared be rebirth of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics with the full support of China and North Korea. General Suvorov's first speech was delivered yesterday morning, in its conclusion he stated: "Today, Communism has returned with a vengeance, today we are few and today this territory is ours, tomorrow we will have the whole world!" The United Nations has called in a state of emergency but since both the new Soviet Union and China are permanent members of its Council, there is little the U.N. can do to slow down or stop further Comintern aggression and expansion.

TYLER

Man, they just don't quit. What's it going to take to make them stop?

EVA (Growls)

We have to get in there now and take them down while they are slowly building up their armies. The longer we all wait the stronger they are getting!

JO

I agree, if we have to fight them we might as well do it now!

BRICK

But Jo your training isn't complete, you wouldn't stand much of a chance.

JO

Shut up Brickhouse! I can handle whatever comes my way. How much more are we going to be trained on anyway?

BRICK (Thinking)

Well, I heard Mexico, the U.S and few other countries are sending military advisors, to help shape and monitor our training. Today is the end of week 1, y'all have 5 more weeks to complete any and all other methods of training necessary for combat.

EMMA

Shh… we are trying to watch the news here.

LLOYD EDWARDS

For some time now Mexican President Fernando Corona has also been building up his own Wehrmacht & Waffen-SS. He currently has over 1 million active troops with 2 million more in reserve. Upon taking power, his goal was to first relieve Mexico of its many burdens such as heavy poverty and corruption. And so far he has managed to do so spectacularly. And recently as a sign of urgent reaction to the events unfolding in the East, the Mexican congress has proposed to give the President emergency powers, and as a shocking turn of events, President Corona has declared the Mexican Republic to be a Third Mexican Reich, with himself as Führer as he calls himself. In his first speech with these powers, he declared the birth of a new Mexican State free from oppression and foreign influence. U.S. President Donald Trump has recently met with the Führer calling him somewhat of an inspiration for foreigners "to stop running from your problems at home and fight to defend your country." And also in a move of brilliant cunning, the Führer has signed a treaty with President Trump called the Mexican-American Non-Aggression Pact which states: "a perceived guarantee of non-belligerence by each party towards the other, and a written commitment that neither party would ally itself to, or aid, an enemy of the other party." The Pact was officially signed into power yesterday morning at around 11:30 AM and at the same time, the Führer also decided to revive the Anti-Comintern Pact of 1936 which almost all of its original signatories have re-signed the Pact.

COURTNEY

Wow, who knew he could do so much in so little?

EMMA

I know right, the way he is, how hasn't he gotten an award or something? I even heard that 7 months after seizing power he somehow managed to convince the U.N. to ban nuclear weapons!

COURTNEY (Nodding in approval with a raised eyebrow)

Well… someone's been busy.

KITTY

Hey Emma, if we ever get to meet him, could you take a picture of me with him?

EMMA

Uh, sure ok.

LLOYD EDWARDS

The Führer has recently sent letters to the leaders of the other Central American countries stating that in order for this part of the world to be prosperous, it would be best if the countries of mainland Central America were united into a Greater Hispanic Reich, with the intent of creating a new order in the South and relieving their problems in the process. So far Guatemala, Honduras and El Salvador have accepted the Führer's terms and were annexed into the newly dubbed Hispanic Reich, surprising many around the world. Other countries see this as an act of military expansion calling Mexico and its allies the "Comintern of the West" the Führer replies by stating that the Comintern is communist whereas he and his allies are considered Far-Right Wing on the political scale, and states that he and his allies are simply trying to create an effective counterweight against the powers of the East while at the same time trying to eliminate southern governments he feels are sympathetic to the Comintern.

CLOUD

So in a strange way it's World War II all over again, a battle of ideologies.

SKY

Appears so, but don't worry sis no matter what happens, I got your back.

CLOUD

Thanks Sky.

ANNE MARIA

Battle of ideologies, (laughs) more like battle of styles. Have you seen their soldiers, both sides have outdated uniforms.

JASON

Haha nice, they really need to evolve in style like us man.

EVA

Shut up you Jersey Shore rejects, I'm trying to watch!

LLOYD EDWARDS

This just in, according to our recent reports from Washington, President Trump has ordered all U.S. troops on foreign soil, to return to the contiguous United States to honor his part of the Mexican-American Non-Aggression Pact and states that the United States will temporarily step down from its position as World Police and let the United Mexican States fill that role. In immediate response to this massive undertaking, the Führer has called for the reorganization of the alliance from the Second World War: The Axis Powers! Much to the dismay of many around the world, while others see it as the only hope in times like this. With Mexican & allied support, and Trump's guarantee of no U.S. intervention, Japan has repealed Article 9 from its Constitution and has reclaimed its Imperial status, built up its Imperial Army/Navy and has incorporated South Korea and Taiwan. Italy soon followed suit, the House of Savoy has reclaimed the throne and declared Italy a Kingdom again and has reclaimed some of its former territories. And even Germany has reclaimed its early 1939 borders excluding East Prussia. Several other countries worldwide have begun setting up Right-wing & Left-Wing governments. For now this is all the information we have managed to collect, but we will continue to supply y'all with the latest information possible. This is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

DJ

Well Cloud seems that you weren't too far off after all. You're very smart you know that?

* Cloud blushes while Sky notices and smiles*

CLOUD

Thanks, I think they gave enough clues as to where this was going.

CHEF

Alright soldiers, the 1st week of your training is now complete. These next 5 weeks will bring challenges none of you have experienced before. Several of our good allies have been kind enough to send over some of their best trained, battle hardened, and battle experienced war advisors to help shape the course of your training starting next Monday, new battle tactics and will be taught to all of y'all. Now to your barracks, next week the harder stuff begins!

* Moments later in the Men's barracks*

MIKE

Man I'm exhausted, a lot of stuff to remember for just one day let alone a few hours of actual training.

BEARDO

(Making explosion noises acting as if his brain is exploding due to too much information)

DAVE (Annoyed)

There we go with the noises again.

SHAWN

Relax Dave, in combat you're going to wish it was Beardo's noises.

* Everyone agrees*

ALEJANDRO

Well amigos, it has been a rather interesting day for all of us, but I think I'm going to call it a day.

JOSE

Same here.

DUNCAN

After 5 days of working out we finally get the weekend off. What could be better?

CODY

Well kind of, Chef said military advisors would arrive any day now so maybe they'll come during the weekend.

NOAH

Well let's just hope they teach us something that's actually worth learning.

* Meanwhile in the Women's barracks*

MACARTHUR

Whoo finally! Week 1 is finally done.

SANDERS

Yeah, but there are still 5 more weeks of training left.

JOSEE

Yeah and once our training is complete and we are sent into combat, Jacques & I will dominate the battlefields, crush the Comintern, win the war and earn gold medals! Nothing but gold!

* Everyone stares awkwardly at her*

COURTNEY (To Heather)

Talk about overconfidence.

HEATHER

Izzy you've been replaced.

MILES

I really don't like where this is going. Do we really have to do this?

CARRIE

Well...the government is calling for any and all able bodied men & women to train in case of war. So I don't think we have much of a choice.

LAURIE

We do have a choice! We simply just don't fight!

STEPHANIE

And let the Comintern win?! Look we all know you 2 among others here are pacifists and we respect that, but if we don't do something and the Comintern wins, then it's the end of everything we all know and hold dearly including nature!

DAWN

She's right, the Bolsheviks do not care about nature or its inhabitants they just want to subjugate all and force them to live under the same flag. You 2 watched the documentary just like the rest of us, so you should know what they are capable of. If we don't do something, we could all suffer a similar fate as those under Soviet/Chinese rule!

LAURIE

(Sighs) Yeah we know. We are forced to participate in this war, but we don't like it.

DAWN

None of us do, but like Carrie said we don't have much of a choice.

MILES (Comforting Laurie)

Just do it. For Mother Earth.

* Knowing they are right and realizing that all their futures are in grave danger if defeated, she grudgingly accepts to fight*

LAURIE

Alright…let's just get this training over with.

SANDERS

Just do the "Shoot now ask questions later" policy.

MACARTHUR

Nah, it is better to do the "Shoot to kill" one. It's war for crying out loud! There is no shooting and asking questions there is just shoot, kill, and move on!

* Vegans start freaking out*

EMMA

Alright alright that's enough before Laurie & Miles have a mental breakdown!

BRIDGETTE

Yeah girls lets get some rest it has been a long day for all of us.

JO

Yeah next week we start the good stuff!

KITTY

You know at first I was very nervous about all this but now, I'm actually enjoying this! I can't wait for next week!

BRIDGETTE  
Well let's get some rest we need all our energy if we are all to pass our training. Good night girls.

EVERYONE

Good Night!

* As weeks pass, inspection drills and routine exercises become more intense. No matter how each one does his or her training throughout the day, all cadets received basic training in core military skills such as advanced weapon handling, marksmanship, drill, and other essentials. The cadets training was molded and monitored by Chef Hatchet, military scientists, and military advisors from the United States, The Hispanic Reich, Great Britain, The Japanese Empire & Germany who ordered a building called the Military Complex Arena be built, the complex itself consisted of simulated battlefields with programmable difficulty levels. Through the use of adjustable repulsor floor plates and atmosphere generators, the complex could easily replicate a variety of environments and terrains. It was also able to create crude stadiums for the demonstration of combat skills. As the cadets engage in one of the simulated battlefields and other exercises, some advisors give them tips on what to do and what not to, others teach the cadets about the essentials on how to survive in desolate places for as long as possible with little to no help from anyone. The cadets also had to face programmable obstacle courses designed to test their strength, agility, reflexes, & intelligence. Such courses were tests of skill that became increasingly difficult overtime and accountability for losses were harsh. Since the training was shaped by such experienced individuals, many if not most cadets were becoming elite soldiers as a result*

JO (Taking a short break)

Whoo, all this training has got me pumped up!

BRICK (Sits next to her)

Told you you'd like it.

JO

Yeah, I gotta say Brick, it's a whole lot more fun than I thought it would be.

BRICK

Yeah it has its moments, but even I wish that I was at home with my family.

JO

Me too, but don't you like being in the military?

BRICK

Well yeah, but even I ask myself a couple of times, is this really my true purpose in life? Am I really meant to be a soldier or something else that I'm entirely unaware of?

DAWN (Sitting nearby with Ella overhears)

That is entirely up to you Brick, you are what you choose to be, how you want your future to be and who you want to be with. You don't have to read auras or be a genius to know how everything goes, it's all up to you, and all you have to do is choose.

ELLA

Yeah Brick look at me for example: I choose to participate in this to-be war but I could never bring myself to fight so instead I choose to serve in the Medical Auxiliary Field. I chose to be the way I am, what do you choose?

BRICK

I know it's all up to me but I just wonder whether or not my own choices are the correct ones.

JO

Guess you'll find that out someday but right now back to our jog, come on you 3 lets go!

* The 4 of them continue running just as Cameron, Scarlett, Ellody, and Mary also arrive to take a break after rigorous upper body workout*

ELLODY (Panting)

Man, never thought we would have to work out like this.

MARY

Hey, our brains are not the only muscle in our bodies that need to be strengthened.

ELLODY

I know but I'd much rather keep on working on those new weapon designs, have you finished working on any of them?

MARY

Aside from designing prototypes, not yet.

CAMERON

If we don't finish those prototypes and build the real ones soon, Chef will have our heads!

SCARLETT

Maybe unless the Bolsheviks or the Chinese don't beat him to us.

ELLODY

Relax guys we just have to work out some kinks and those new weapons will be ready for service in no time.

SCARLETT

And with the combined brainpower of geniuses like us, we will hold a technological advantage over the Comintern, we will be able to match any technological marvel they can throw at us!

CAMERON

Yeah but their combined industrial capacity will still be a major issue.

SCARLETT

Oh yeah I forgot about that, guess we'll have to think of something soon.

MARY (Rested and ready for next challenging obstacle)

So where to next?

CAMERON

Why don't we get more practice at the Complex Arena?

ELLODY

Sure let's go get our training armors!

* Later during dinner, some cadets converse about how much stronger they got as a result of their intensive training while the weaker ones complain about how tired they are after hours of nonstop exercises*

RYAN (Sitting down with his dinner)

Man, this is way better than the gym my muscles are 3x larger now!

STEPHANIE

If we keep this up then we will definitely be in the SS.

CARRIE (Sits in front of them)

I honestly fail to see why you 2 actually choose to fight.

RYAN

Aren't you training to be in the Army?

CARRIE

No I'm training to be a medic, I don't have much of a fighting spirit.

DEVIN

Normally I don't either but since I'm aware that our futures are at stake, my inner warrior just took over.

CARRIE

(Sighs) I just hope this war doesn't last long.

* Meanwhile at a house in the suburbs of Toronto, Dwayne with his wife Carla & son Junior are sitting on the couch watching TV after a marvelous dinner, their favorite family show (Pahkitew Island) cuts to commercials and the first thing that pops up is a government commercial in which Master Chief Hatchet himself describes the growing menace*

CHEF (On TV)

ATTENTION! As we all know the Eastern powers of the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China & their allies have formed a new alliance and have become threats to world peace everywhere, since then governments around the world have called for general mobilization. AND RIGHT NOW YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU! The Canadian government has called for all able bodied men & women ages 16 - 49 to report to the nearest recruiting center where you will be given the essentials needed to become the best soldier ever. WAR IS COMING AND YOU BETTER BE READY! APPLY NOW!

JUNIOR

Hey dad you should apply you're of eligible age!

DWAYNE

Me?! Son although I'll admit I once had the chance to join the military, I almost did until I found out that your mother was pregnant with you, and I didn't want the risk of NOT returning to see you. Besides most of my athletic skills wore off a long time ago.

JUNIOR

Aw man, I thought you wanted to be a hero.

DWAYNE

I am a hero, remember what you told me during the Race?

JUNIOR

Yeah but that a race for $1,000,000 this is war, will you at least consider it?

* Not wanting to answer Dwayne takes a deep breath and consults with his wife who are both very hesitant, but nevertheless, Carla convinces her husband to at least contribute in some shape or form*

DWAYNE

Alright Junior I'll do something.

JUNIOR

ALRIGHT DAD!

CARLA

Just make sure you don't get shot and that you come back home as soon as possible.

DWAYNE

(Sighs) I'll see what I can do, I'll go first thing in the morning.

CARLA

Good.

JUNIOR

ALRIGHT DAD'S GOING TO FIGHT!

DWAYNE

(Gulp)

* Wednesday, Day 3 of Week 3, as promised, Dwayne gets up early to say goodbye to Carla & Junior, he heads to the Military recruiting center in downtown Toronto where he is told to go to Edmonton Army Base. After a few hours drive, he arrives at Edmonton where he is greeted by several senior cadets who inform him on where to go to report in. Dwayne thanks them, checks in and is told to go to the obstacle course to look for the Army instructor. When he arrives he sees a large group of cadets performing routine military exercises and to his surprise, he recognizes many faces from the Race*

DWAYNE

Excuse me, are you the Army Instructor?

CHEF

Who wants to know?

DWAYNE

Me Sir, I was told to come here by the Recruiting center in Toronto the names Dwayne Sr Sir. (Holds out his hand)

CHEF (Takes Dwaynes hand and shakes it)

Chef Hatchet but I prefer to be called Master Chief. They told me you'd be showing up, the cadets you see before you are already about ½ way through their training, since you are about 3 weeks late to learn the basics, your training may have to be rushed in order for you to catch up with the others.

DWAYNE

That's alright as long as I can learn something quickly.

CHEF

Good, now head over to Hangar 2 to receive your training uniform & other supplies MOVE!

DWAYNE

YES MASTER CHIEF SIR!

* After receiving his uniforms and supplies he finds his way to the men's barracks, finds an empty bunk and sets his stuff down, afterwards he heads back to the obstacle course and joins the other cadets in training*

BRODY

Hey Dwayne is that you man?

JOSEE (To Jacques)

Great not him again.

DWAYNE

Brody! How's it going?

BRODY

Awesome man 3 weeks of rigorous training can do wonders. How's Junior?

DWAYNE

He's fine in fact he's the reason I'm here.

GEOFF

Sweet man, you'll go back home a hero for him!

DWAYNE

Yes I can picture it already! So what kind of training routines do ya'll go through? The usual push-ups, sit-ups, and weapon handling? I think I can do those things.

GEOFF

Not just that man you're going to love our new training exercises they're the best!

BRODY

Yeah man let's get our training armor come on!

DWAYNE

Training armor? Hmm guess that explains why that one box was so heavy.

* After they get their armors, they head to the Military Complex Arena where from the outside they hear a lot of banging and yelling*

DWAYNE (Nervous)

Uhh, what's behind the doors?

BRODY

Only the best training you'll ever receive dude guaranteed!

* The metallic doors slowly open and shows about a dozen cadets armed with fake laser weapons engaging in a simulated battlefield against armed robots, as the cadets fiercely try to push back the enemy's defenses and make it to the next level of the challenge, the sheer ferocity of the challenge puts an already nervous Dwayne on edge*

DWAYNE (Whimpering)

Oh my God I'm gonna die.

BRODY

Come on man take one of those rifles and help us out.

DWAYNE (Grabs a training rifle and heads over)

That blaster fire won't kill us will it?

BRODY

No man although it will hurt, the objective right now is to get through the robots defenses and capture that upper platform lets go!

* After intense fire and tough fighting, the cadets manage to break through the defenses and complete the challenge and move on. Later after dinner the cadets as usual go to watch the daily newsreel to see how the situation is going in the East*

LLOYD EDWARDS

Tonight there is turmoil in Eastern Europe, as the people of the Ukraine have been engaged in a civil war. Since 2014, there has been a territorial dispute over who should have rights to the Crimea, this last week has seen the dispute turn into an all out Civil War between the National Government and Pro-Soviet Ukrainians. In an attempt to stem the tide, Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko has ordered that all Ukrainians loyal to the government move west of the river Dnieper while east of the river, Pro-Soviet Ukrainians have reorganized the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic. In response to this along with the support of the Eastern Ukrainian government, Soviet leader General Mikhail Suvorov has annexed the unrecognized state into the Soviet Union. Could this be the beginning? Or could the Comintern just be satisfied with a few chunks of land? Nevertheless, the European Union is still pouring thousands of troops to the east in hopes of deterring the Soviets from making more expansions westwards. Meanwhile in the Balkans, leftwing factions have recently taken over the governments of Serbia, Macedonia, and Kosovo. The new leaders of these nations have met in Belgrade to discuss the reunion of these nations to reorganize the pro-soviet country of Yugoslavia.

EMMA (Growls)

Things are just getting worse, where's the end in all this?

NOAH

Don't worry no matter what happens, we'll be ready.

EMMA

I sure hope so I'd hate to do all this training for nothing or just to find out that it's outmatched by Soviet or Chinese training.

OWEN

Aren't you and Kitty training to be Medics?

EMMA

Yeah but we are also training to be soldiers like you, to be specific a machine gun team. What you thought we weren't willing to fight?

OWEN

I just thought you 2 would want to play it safe.

KITTY

We do have fighting spirits, we just try not to let it get the better of us.

LLOYD EDWARDS

In other news, the Far-Right Wing National Democratic Party of Germany has launched a coup of its own and has taken over the Reichstag ousting Chancellor Angela Merkel from power, in her place the party's President Frank Franz was sworn in as Chancellor. Soon after taking power the German Unity Flag was also taken down, in its place the old Imperial Tri-Colour Flag was raised and the new German Government was quick to announce that it will be joining the Axis Powers. This is all the information we have managed to collect at this time but as usual we will continue to bring you the latest and best information whenever possible. This is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

CHEF

Attention soldiers! I have a quick announcement to make, first of all congrats on making it through week 3 of your training y'all are ½ way done to becoming true soldiers. Second I have received word that the Führer himself will be visiting soon so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and I expect everything to be at its best condition possible. The last thing I want is for the Führer himself to treat me as if I haven't taught y'all anything. IS THAT CLEAR?!

EVERYONE

YES MASTER CHIEF SIR!

CHEF

GOOD! NOW ANY QUESTIONS?

* Courtney raises her hand*

CHEF

Yes soldier!

COURTNEY

When can we expect the Führer to arrive and for how long will he be staying Sir?

CHEF

He arrives within the next week and will be staying for about 3 days. Right now it is 20:30 hours so if I were y'all I'd get started in getting this base to look its finest, NOW MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE!

* For the remainder of the day the cadets try to get as much of the base clean as they possibly can, picking up every last piece of trash, pebble, and other obscurity off the ground, cleaning the mess hall, washing the dishes, cleaning their actual Wehrmacht & Waffen-SS uniforms and getting everything they possibly can done before lights out. After completing what they believe is enough for the night, the exhausted cadets head to their barracks to get a much deserved rest*

DUNCAN

Man all this training and cleaning has me all sore, I could really go for a day off right now.

DJ

I know right, I'm more of a cleaning and cooking person than a fighting one anyway.

JAY

Come on Mickey stay with me here don't go through one of your episodes again.

MICKEY

It's ok mommy, I'm doing good in school.

JAY

This is why I told Mom enlisting immediately was a bad idea.

ROCK

But hey you 2 survived the Race remember? You 2 thought y'all wouldn't make it far.

JAY

Yeah but that was different, we could really die from this!

CAMERON

Relax guys, I went through a similar thing myself and I survived against all odds, if I could do it so can you just do it!

MICKEY (Back to reality)

Cameron's right we can do great things too.

JAY

I just hope our conditions don't get in the way.

* In the Women's Barracks*

LINDSAY (Exhausted)

Ow my arms and legs hurt so bad right now.

PAULA

Mine too, this war better be worth it.

BETH

It better be.

EMMA (Excited though exhausted)

Oh man I can't believe we are going to be visited by the most powerful man in the world! I have so many things I want to ask him.

COURTNEY

Yeah like how can _I_ excell in politics? Or what is the best thing to know for when I run for office and win?

EVA

Better question, WHEN ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO KICK SOME COMMIE BUTT?!

SANDERS

Easy soldier we're not ready yet, we are ½ way through just 3 more weeks of training and we will be ready to be sent out to fight.

SKY

Sanders is right we have to be in the best shape possible to be able to stick it to the Comintern. Let's hit them where it hurts most, who's with me?

EVERYONE

I AM!

CHEF (Over Intercom)

Attention soldiers, it is now time for lights out. Get into your bunks and go to sleep because tomorrow y'all will continue preparing this base for the Führer's arrival. Over and out.

SKY

Alright girls you all heard him, let's get some rest we'll need it.

* As instructed, everyone finishes up whatever they're doing and get into their bunks preparing for lights out*

CLOUD

Nice choice of words Sky, you should apply for a position of leadership.

SKY

You think so? I heard several others are already trying to get leadership positions perhaps I should try my luck. You should too if you want.

CLOUD (Nodding)

I'll think about it. Goodnight.

SKY

Goodnight.

* Sky climbs to her bunk above her sisters and gets settled in wondering whether or not she should apply for leadership, but knowing what she can do and all the things she has managed to accomplish on her own gives her enough confidence to take the shot and try her luck. With a firm grasp of determination she closes her eyes and falls asleep knowing she can accomplish anything*

 ***** **Ending theme** **:** _ **Hummel Gets The Rockets by Hans Zimmer**_ *****


End file.
